There are known restraint systems which are equipped with a gas bag (airbag) that is inflated by a gas generated by a gas generator. Two basic types are differentiated here: the purely pyrotechnical gas generator and the hybrid gas generator. With a purely pyrotechnical gas generator, ignition and gas generation are effected by the combustion of suitable pyrotechnical propellant agents (generally solid propellants). With a hybrid gas generator, only ignition and gas heating are effected by the combustion of suitable pyrotechnical propellant agents. Hybrid gas generators include a container filled with gas. This gas container is pressurized. To prevent premature release of the gas flow, the container is sealed by a closure in the form of a burst diaphragm. As this gas does not have to be first generated by pyrotechnical means, it is designated as cold gas. Furthermore, a hybrid gas generator comprises an igniter protruding into a combustion chamber, where the igniter, when triggered, will ignite a combustion source in the form of propellant disks, for example. This pyrotechnically generated gas, which is also designated as hot gas, destroys the closure allowing the cold gas to escape from the container. Hot gas and cold gas mix, and then the resulting gas mixture escapes to the outside through a discharge aperture and may then be used for blowing up an airbag or may be conveyed to another gas-consuming load.
However, a disadvantage of these arrangements is that the gas flow contains pollutants such as pollutant gases and combustion residues which are produced by the burning of the pyrotechnical components (propellant disks). The substances required for this purpose are highly explosive, thus necessitating special precautionary measures to be taken. This may cause damage to property and/or personal injury during manufacture and assembly. As the pyrotechnical components must maintain their functionality over a long period of time, on the one hand, but are also extremely sensitive to humidity on the other hand, the combustion chamber must be hermetically sealed. Moreover, a further pyrotechnical igniter is required for igniting the propellant disks, which also has the above-mentioned disadvantages. For disposal and/or recycling, the gas generator must either be first ignited or be opened up with great effort; and it can be into the recycling process only after it has first been cleaned of all contaminants.